


A Music, Beyond Compare

by Cyanocitta20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Horror, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta20/pseuds/Cyanocitta20
Summary: Harry would be with him, forever. And with the exception of Tom himself, no one would ever watch Harry.This was all that Tom had ever desired.It was perfect.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 17
Kudos: 188





	A Music, Beyond Compare

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on a song, so it could be considered a songfic. However, the song is not in English, and therefore none of the lyrics are part of the fic itself.
> 
> Just a disclaimer that I don’t entirely own the idea :)
> 
> Onto the story!

A door leading into a cold, dimly lit room creaked open, and Tom entered quietly, closing the door once he was in.

“Hello, sweetheart. How have you been today?” he questioned, walking a few steps forward.

As usual, Harry stood awaiting him in the center, greeting him with that same breathtaking smile that he always gave to Tom, and only to Tom. His Harry, looking as stunning as always, giving Tom a reason to live _._ Despite the fact that he’d had a rather horrible day, Tom felt himself answer with a smile of his own.

Tom stepped up, briefly embracing Harry and leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“Today was not a good day, darling. Could you dance for me, do you think? I’d feel better seeing you dance.”

Tom spun Harry around a couple times, before backing away and letting his love dance on his own. He sat in his usual chair, so enraptured by Harry’s movements that he was unable to look away.

As always, Harry was a wonderful dancer, spinning and whirling, swaying and tripping. No one could ever compare to Harry’s graceful movements, his delicate features. And every time Tom watched him, it was like seeing him for the first time. He never ceased to be awed at the fact that he was even allowed to watch Harry dance.

As Harry twirled, a light repetitive tapping noise joined in.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was mostly monotone, a rhythmic and even sound, almost like a metronome counting the beats for Harry’s dance. Harry twisted around to match the tapping, perfectly in sync. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

For most, the sound wouldn’t really be considered as “music.” For Tom, however, it was the most beautiful melody to ever have existed. After all, it was always to this particular beat that Harry would dance for him. And that made it invaluable, irreplaceable. The fact that only Tom was given the privilege of seeing him and listening to this music made everything even better.

“Dance only for me, love, only for me. No one else is worthy of even being in your presence, let alone being allowed to watch you like this,” Tom spoke softly, reverently, as he continued to gaze at Harry.

Harry did not answer him, merely smiling at him widely while continuing to spin around.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

As Tom looked on, his thoughts turned to the first time he had seen his beloved.

They had attended the same school, though Harry had been two years below him. Tom had seen him for the first time at the library, where Harry had been studying. The younger boy had been captivating, and Tom had continued to steal glances, not entirely sure _why_ he was doing so. 

And then he had watched Harry laugh at something another boy had said, and Tom had known immediately that the boy was to be his. 

The sight had been nothing like Tom had ever seen. Harry’s dark messy hair framing his face, his eyes shining with laughter, his skin smooth and pale. He had been positively _dazzling_ , and Tom had been captivated like never before. Harry was _made_ to be his, and he had been sure of it. His very own angel, perhaps, come to shine some light on his dreary, desolate life.

And he had. Harry’s presence in Tom’s life was not a choice but a requirement, a necessity. It was something that he _needed_ , something that he could not survive without. Tom strived for Harry’s attention, seeked it, craved it, like a drowning man would yearn for air. 

It was a blessing, therefore, that Harry had obliged to his wills, showering Tom with pure, untainted attention and loving him like no one had ever done before. In return, Tom held Harry close to his heart, which was closed to everyone and everything else. Harry was the only one he cared for, the only one whose acceptance he needed. 

All was well as long as he had Harry with him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

This particular arrangement of theirs was a fairly recent development. There had been a bit of a misunderstanding a while ago, regarding how much time Harry had been spending with other people.

This was something that Tom could not condone, for Harry was _his_. And Tom did not share.

Thankfully, Tom had finally gotten Harry to understand that, and they’d managed to reach an agreement. Now, everything was so much better, for both of them. 

Tom knew, of course, that their current arrangement was a little unusual. Certainly, Harry’s so-called friends had not understood him when he had explained that Harry did not wish to see them anymore. But that was of no matter. The two of them were _happy_ this way. After all, it was only after the change that Harry had begun gracing him with that smile of his every day. No more arguments or disagreements had happened since, and Tom figured they never would. 

Harry would be with him, forever. And with the exception of Tom himself, no one would _ever_ watch Harry. 

This was all that Tom had ever desired.

It was perfect.

_Tap. Tap.. Tap…..Tap._

The music stopped, shaking Tom out of his thoughts bringing him back to the present. He realized that Harry had stopped dancing as well.

“I’m sorry, dear, I was a little distracted. I did not mean to ignore you. Forgive me, will you, Harry?”

Tom stood up, reaching out and bringing his beloved into his arms. 

“I suppose I must go to bed now, but dance a little more, my love. I do so love it when you dance.”

As was their usual routine, Tom spun Harry around a couple times more, the opposite way this time, and kissed him before turning to leave.

Before the door shut behind him, Tom looked back once more at Harry’s moving form. He allowed himself a large smile, the sight of his beloved bringing a sense of peace, of happiness. 

The door shut, leaving only Harry, spinning where he had been left.

Harry danced.

Suspended from the ceiling by nothing but the rope around his neck, and with a lifeless smile perpetually frozen on his pale face, he danced.

And as he turned and twisted along with his rope, his polished shoes occasionally met the floor.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The music played once more, in tandem to Harry’s moving body.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is pretty messed up in the head.
> 
> I hope everyone understood what the tapping sound and the “dancing” is supposed to mean!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this :)


End file.
